In general, a protector for a saddle ride type all-terrain vehicle (hereinafter referred to as “ATV”) is known wherein the protector is attached to a suspension arm.
A protector of this type has an upper side arm member attached for upward and downward movement on a frame through a bearing, and a lower side arm member attached for upward and downward movement on the frame through a bearing. A protector of this type also has a knuckle connected to free ends of the upper side arm member and the lower side arm member, and a front wheel attached to the knuckle for rotation. A protector of this type also has a drive shaft structure for transmitting driving force, wherein a guard plate is attached to the lower side arm member. One example of such a structure is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Hei 6-37090.
FIG. 3 of Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Hei 6-37090 is shown as FIG. 14 in the present application. It is to be noted that reference numerals are re-numbered.
FIG. 14 is a front elevational view of a conventional protector for an ATV. An upper side arm member 203 is attached for upward and downward movement on a frame 201 through a bearing 202, and a lower side arm member 206 is attached similarly for upward and downward movement on the frame 201 through a bearing 204. A knuckle 207 is connected to free ends of the upper side arm member 203 and the lower side arm member 206, and a front wheel 208 is attached for rotation on the knuckle 207. A drive shaft 211 extends from a front wheel def (not shown) on the driving source side to the front wheel 208 to form a structure for transmitting driving force. A guard plate 212 is attached to the lower side arm member 206.
According to the structure disclosed in FIG. 14, although the guard plate 212 covers a central portion of the drive shaft 211, it does not cover the opposite end portions of the drive shaft 211. Therefore, another countermeasure is sometimes required, for example, against a flying stone or the like from a place in the proximity of the frame 201 or from a place in the proximity of the knuckle 207.
For example, when the front wheel 208 is steered, since the knuckle 207 is rocked to move forwardly and backwardly together with the front wheel 208, a rubber boot that covers a front portion of the drive shaft 211, for example, a universal coupling provided on the drive shaft 211, is sometimes detached from the guard plate 212.
Further, where a brake caliper for a disk brake is attached to the knuckle 207, the guard plate 212 is sometimes disposed in a spaced relationship by a great distance from the knuckle 207 so that, upon steering of the front wheel 208, the brake caliper may not interfere with the guard plate 212. In this instance, since the gap between the guard plate 212 and the rubber boot becomes greater, the possibility that a countermeasure for the rubber boot may be required increases. It is an object of the present invention to improve a protector for an ATV to effectively protect a rubber boot provided for a drive shaft, particularly for a universal coupling.
In the case of such a structure adapted for an ATV, although the guard plate covers a central portion of the drive shaft, it does not cover the opposite end portions of the drive shaft. Therefore, another countermeasure is sometimes required, for example, against a flying stone or the like from a place in the proximity of the frame or from a place in the proximity of the knuckle.
Also, in the case of such a structure, when the front wheel is steered, since the knuckle is rocked to move forwardly and backwardly together with the front wheel, a rubber boot that covers a front portion of the drive shaft, for example, a universal coupling provided on the drive shaft, is sometimes detached from the guard plate.
Further, where a brake caliper is attached to the knuckle, the guard plate is often disposed an even greater distance from the knuckle so that, upon steering of the front wheel, the brake caliper does not interfere with the guard plate. Because of this, a countermeasure may be required for protecting the rubber boot.
Moreover, an ATV often travels on muddy and/or snowy surfaces. Because of this, a location behind the guard plate sometimes becomes a place where mud, snow, or the like is piled up on the lower arm member. Although the mud, snow, or the like may be removed before traveling or after traveling, removal of the mud, snow, or the like by manual operation is cumbersome.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to improve a protector for an ATV to effectively protect a rubber boot provided for a drive shaft, particularly for a universal coupling. Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to allow for easy removal of mud, snow, or the like piled up on a suspension arm in an ATV without depending on manual operation.